Halloween
by kasumi-chi
Summary: Hola me llamo Kasumi Yuukashi, como ya habréis notado, no soy una persona normal, es más , yo diría que no llego a ser persona. Algunos me llaman demonio, otros fantasma, pero la mayoría de la gente me llama ángel caído, y , la verdad, es que no se equivocan del todo, soy un ángel, y me echaron del cielo, por que?,...SE ACEPTAN OCS.
1. Chapter 1

Hola me llamo Kasumi Yuukashi, Iris Netsuo, o Nathaly Lightwood, en cada parte del mundo me llaman de una forma diferente, tu me puedes llamar como quieras, ya no me importa de las formas que me llames, aunque es verdad , que cuando era pequeña, mis padres me pusieron un nombre, pero nuestro lenguaje era otro , y los humanos no pueden entenderlo, es muy simple , pero el cerebro humano , esta hecho para no entender ese tipo de cosas... como ya habréis notado, no soy una persona normal, es más , yo diría que no llego a ser persona. Algunos me llaman demonio, otros fantasma, pero la mayoría de la gente me llama ángel caído, y , la verdad, es que no se equivocan del todo, soy un ángel, y me echaron del cielo, por que?,...

Cuando era pequeña, yo solía vivir en el cielo, tenía alas blancas como cualquier otro ángel. Pero mi madre fue arrastrada de vuelta al mundo de los humanos, por culpa de un experimento de uno. Mi padre se enfado tanto, que robó la fuente de poder de dios, para maldecir al humano que hizo eso. Cuando dios se enteró, nos mando a mi padre y a mi al mundo de los humanos, por haberle traicionado, mi padre paso a ser el ángel caído Gabriel, y yo,pues como yo era muy pequeña , no me maldicierón , pero me enviaron junto a mi padre. Mientras estábamos cayendo, un demonio nos encontró, y nos llevó al infierno. Es peor de lo que os suelen contar, los demonios no tienen aspecto asquerosos o que cause terror, tienen forma humana, para que?, pues para mezclarse entre los humanos y matarlos. Nos llevaron junto a Lucifer, encadenó a mi padre durante 365 días, mi padre , como era de esperar enloqueció, y sus alas se volvieron tan negras como el alma de cualquier ser viviente que se encontrara en el submundo. Mataron a mi padre delante de mis ojos, pero para entonces, ya había visto muchas cosas, y eso no me afecto demasiado. Le cortó las alas y las quemó.

Naturalmente, yo no me quería quedar al lado de la persona que mató a mi padre, así que se me ocurrió un plan. Le prometí que todos los años, aquel día (el día que me dejo salir del infierno) mataría a gente para que más almas pudieran llegar asta el, yo no pensaba hacerlo, tenía planeado dirigirme al cielo, para contarle a dios lo sucedido. Pero las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba, al parecer Lucifer sospechaba que le estaba engañando, así que mando que me oscurecieran las alas para no poder entrar al cielo nunca más, y me envió a la tierra, pero con un especie de " impulso" , todas las noches de aquel espantoso día , tendría el impulso de matar a la gente.

Pero la gente normal , no conoce esa historia, ellos dicen, que soy un ángel que fue desterrado del cielo, por haber hecho un pacto con satanás, y el castigo de dios seria servirle a el (Lucifer, satanás), y que el me castigo, y que todas las noches del 31 de octubre, mataría a toda la gente que pudiese para vengarme de dios. Como podéis ver , la historia de los humanos , no es totalmente cierta, en lo único que acertaron fue en que Lucifer me manda matar, y dios me desterró.

Esa es mi historia , ahora estoy viviendo en la tierra, como una persona humana, intento no resaltar mucho, porque no siempre es fácil ocultar mis alas, aunque mi apariencia cambie por las noches , soy medianamente feliz ahora mismo. Pero lo que pasa es que dentro de poco es halloween , estaréis pensando, y que ?, pues ese día fue el día que Lucifer me dejo salir del infierno, resumiendo, el día que ataco a las personas. Y creerme que no es fácil, porque me tongo que ir a sitios desiertos o atarme a mi casa, la verdad es que no me va mucho eso de matar a la gente. Los humanos pequeños, tienes que ir a un sitios llamado colegio , es un sitio donde te enseñan cosas básicas para poder sobrevivir, yo no le veo mucho sentido, pero bueno..., también hay unas personas llamadas amigos, que son los que pasan más tiempo con tigo, o algo así , bueno y el problema es que mis amigos, quieres que este con ellos el 31 por la noche, pero no se que hacer... La buena noticia es que por alguna extraña razón que se debió inventar algún humano idiota, la gente se disfraza de seres terroríficos ( aunque no dan mucho miedo), y así podre enseñar mi aspecto normal ante la gente sin causar temor.

* * *

Bien esta historia es de halloween , poco habréis notado, me gustaría que participara más gente , para que hicieran de los amigos, asi que si os interesa os dejo los datos.

Nombre:

Apellido:

Aspecto:

Personalidad:

Historia:

Edad( entre 15-16):

Gustos:

Disgustos:

Ropa normal:

Manías:

Pareja: (esto no sera necesario, a no ser que en la historia salga algo relacionado con el)

Ser:

Historia:

Aspecto del ser:

Personalidad del ser:

Poderes( lo que caracterice al ser):

Sexo:

Gustos:

Disgustos:

Ropa que lleva:

Punto devil:

Manías:

Como no se si entenderéis todo, aquí os dejo mi ficha.

Nombre: Kasumi

Apellido: Yuukashi

Aspecto: tiene el pelo plateado, atado a una coleta , pero si la miras por delante parece que no tiene coleta, la goma esta por la cintura agarrando solo un trozo de pelo. Tiene la piel blanca como un vampiro, los ojos de color zafiro. Mide 1.60, suele tener las uñas pintadas de color zafiro, tiene buenas proporciones y esta delgada. .

Personalidad:es una chica muy fría , no es para nada amable , menos con su mejor amiga, pero por alguna razón todo el mundo la llega a querer.

Historia:en mi caso no habria historia , porque soy un monstruo verdadero, pero si tubiera una podria ser esta: vive sola en su casa , ya que cuando era pequeña sus dos padres murieron en un accidente.

Edad( entre 15-16):15

Gustos:

Disgustos:

Ropa normal:lleba un pañuelo blanco como la nieve el el cuello, un jersey azul celeste de lana, unos pantalones largos blanco azulesco y unas zapatillas altas.

Manías: mania de tocar todo lo que no conozca

Pareja: (esto no sera necesario, a no ser que en la historia salga algo relacionado con el)no tengo

Ser:ángel caído

Historia:desterrado del cielo, por haber hecho un pacto con satanás, y el castigo de dios seria servirle a el (Lucifer, satanás), y que el me castigo, y que todas las noches del 31 de octubre, mataría a toda la gente que pudiese para vengarme de dios. Como podéis ver , la historia de los humanos , no es totalmente cierta, en lo único que acertaron fue en que Lucifer me manda matar, y dios me desterró. ( el que se cuenta)

Aspecto del ser: el pelo largo , completamente negro, un ojos verde y otro azul, una cicatriz en la cara.

Personalidad del ser:es muy silenciosa y mata sin piedad

Poderes( lo que caracterice al ser):hipnotizar de alguna manera cantando, haciendo que quien la escuche no se entere de lo que le pasa.

Sexo:chica

Gustos: cosas brillantes

Disgustos:la luz

Ropa que lleva: tiene un vestido blanco ( estilo romano), pero esta roto por la parte de abajo y tiene manchas de sangre por los lados.

Punto devil: sus alas

Manías:tocar todo lo que no conoce.


	2. Chapter 2

Dentro de dos dias es halloween, y hoy es mi primer día de colegio, espero no llamar mucho la atención, por el bien de esta gente.  
Cuando llegue me dirigí a entrar en el edificio, pero para mi sorpresa era muy grande, y me, bueno... me perdí.Pero afortunadamente, me encontré con una chica muy maja que me enseño el camino hacia mi clase.  
Tenía una cabellera plateada que le llega hasta encima de la cintura, llevaba en dos trenzas a lo largo de la cara que le llegan a los hombros. Tenía ojos rojos carmesí intensos. Su cuerpo estaba desarrollado normalmente para una chica de su edad. Mediría cerca de 1,60. Ubo una cosa que me sorprendió un poco, sufría una pequeña deformidad en sus pies, por lo cual eran un poco mas pequeños de lo normal. Se que habia dicho que era maja, pero la verdad es que no había dicho nada en todo el camino, es más , fui YO la que le pedí que me enseñara el camino a la clase. Cuando llegamos, me despedí de ella, pero ella entro con migo, eso si que me sorprendió. Una señora que se encontraba detras de una mesa grande, me dijo que me presentara.-que?presentarme!,...no había caído en eso.  
-Pues yo...me llamo..-aaggh que les digo, a espera, creo que los japoneses tenia una forma de llamarme-Kasumi Yuukashi-les dije, y al momento me miraron con cara rara.  
-Pero ese no es el nombre del ángel caído?-pregunto uno.  
-Sisisi, es ese, el que mataba a todo ser humano que encontraba. Me miraron con una cara un poco asustada, se que seria una chorrada, pero no podia dejar que pensaran nada.  
-A...si?, pues en...Inglaterra se dice...-porque no habre estudiado mas mi historia antes de venir!, haber, creo que era algo de Nathaly Lightwood, o algo asi, bueno no creo que secan como me llaman los ingleses-Nathaly Lightwood.  
-Oo asi que era de Inglaterra-me pregunto una.  
-Si  
-Y como es que tu nombre es japones?-me volvió a preguntar la misma. Maldita niña.  
-Pues porque...mi madre es japonesa  
-Y porque no tienes rasgos japoneses?-que le pasa a esta...maldita sea.  
-Eeehh...pues porque...-aaagg que le digo.  
-Señorita Sayuri Afuro, deje de interrogar a la nueva alumna-dijo la señora.  
-Pero a las nuevas hay que hacerle preguntas y es lo que estoy haciendo.  
-PERO YA ES SUFICIENTE!-dijo la señora un poco enfadada. Menos mal pensaba que me iban a descubrir ya el primer día.  
Esa tal Sayuri era guapa, e de admitirlo, y ademas de eso es muy posee un hermoso y sedoso cabello, algo envidiable debido a su color;Rubio Platinado, brillante cual el metal que tiene su nombre , es ondeado muy disparejo por lo cual empieza a terminar desde la mitad de la espalda pero algunos mechones siguen hasta llegarle a las caderas. Su flequillo es decayente hacia el lado derecho tapándole unos cuantos centímetros del ojo. Su piel es nívea, sin ningún rastro de imperfección, sumamente palida lo cual le da el toque de ver a una vampiresa en persona, un mentón delgado y siempre en alto. La nariz respignada y de una proporción débil, unos lindos y delgados labios rojizos, a forma natural que tienen un toque algo seductor, pero sobre todo lo que si la hace parecer una de las "Vampiresas" son el par de orbes sangre de los cuales cualquiera puede admirarse, completamente rojizos como si los tiñesen la misma sangre, brillantes y con un dije orgulloso y desconfiado.  
A su edad ya se le notan las delicadas y gráciles curvas tornándose como los de una muñeca, es de una tamaño promedio para su edad, sus manos y pies son delgados como los de un pensandolo bien, me habia venido bien tenerla de "enemigo".  
Al acabar las clases,Sayuri se me acerco, acompañada por la chica "amable" de antes, y otra más.  
-Hola, encantada de conocerte, soy Debb Stons, la delegada de la clase, y me an pedido que te enseñe esto. Miro a la chica amble.  
-Ella es Sakuya Izayoi, no suele hablar mucho con las personas, pero en el fondo es muy amable, nos a contado que te ayudo a llegar a clase.-a ya veo, asi que estaba intentando ser amagbe con migo.- Y como e podido obserbar ya conoces a Sayuri.  
-Si, desgraciadamente-dijo  
-Desgraciada yo al conocerte-le dije  
-Que as dicho!  
-No me as oido!?  
-Maldita mo-  
-A CALLAR!-nos dijo Debb, y Sakuya, como era de esperar, solo miraba el panorama.

Cuando las clases se acabaron, me dirijí a mi casa, estaba pensando en todo esto de el colegio, cuando eaguien me llamo.  
-Yep, Kasumi-mire hacia atras y eran Sayuri, Debb y Sakuya. Fuimos juntas a casa, aunque nos pasamos casi todo el rato discutiendo, Debb callandonos, y Sakuya , simplemente mirando, aunque de vez en cuando decia algo.Y e de admitir que eso me sorprendió.  
Debb y Sayuri se fueron antes, asi que yo me quede con Sakuya, hablamos un poco , pero esta se limitaba a decir pequeñas palabras, en plan : si y no.  
Como era de esperar, llegamos a mi casa,yo me despedi de ella, pero ella no dijo nada de nada, aunque me estaba acostumbrando a su silencio. Me iba a meter en casa, cuando me agarro el brazo de repente. Me gire a ver que pasaba, pero al instante me solto, y se fue hacia su casa. Eso habia sido raro, pero bueno, este planeta era rara, incluso yo era rara, seguramente la que más.

Entre en casa, no se porque pero se me habian ido las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa. Me quite toda la ropa, y saque mis alas, me mire al espejo, todo mi físico había cambiado, abía aparecido mi yo real, todo culpa de mi padre. Tenía el pelo totalmente negro, muy largo, asta el suelo. Los ojos carmesí, como las manchas de mi bestido largo blanco, que estaba roto por la izquirda por culpa de algunas peleas del pasado. La piel blanca, con una cicatriz en medio, los dientes como colmillos, los pies descalzos y sucios, con una cadena rota el el pie. Lo que me recuerda que nuca me la puede quitar porque se agarró a mi piel. Me subi a la terraza de arriba, como no tenia vecinos, no podía verme nadie. Extendí mis alas y me puese a levantar el bueno. Vole por toda la ciudad, lento, biendo todo, cantando por lo bajo una canción de mi pasado, era una canción que me cantaba mi madre, aunque ya no me acuerdo de ella. Pero sus canciones nunca solian ser muy alegres, aunque ella simpre estaba contenta, pero como era pequeña , nunca pregunté nada.

un dia vino a mi  
y su alma se apago  
cuando yo me acercaba  
su miedo se desicio.  
cuando nadie mas le amaba  
yo fui su salbacion  
no hay nada que no pueda  
salbar la perdicion

nada mas que el aparecía en mi  
si poder presumir de mi, desapareció  
con otra se fue , y a mi me dejo aqui  
cuando ella le dejo  
a mi acudió  
y le acepte, y una cose le susure  
nunca te olvidaras de mi.

Ese canto era como una llamada hacia todos que tenian problemas, y como no existia ningun ser humano sin problemas, todos acudian a mi. Me miraban como un díos, pero no...todabía no era la hora.

A la mañana siguiente mis tras "amigas" se encontraban en la puerta, esperando a que saliera. Faltaban dos días para Halloween, y yo me sentía un poco nerviosa , como esto siguiera asi, estas tres me invitarian a quedar con ellas, y si les decía que no me obligarian.  
Legamos pronto a clase, y mis sospechas , Debb me olbligo, más que me invitó a ir con ellas, tampo me serprendió que lo hiciera ella, mi relación con Sayuri, no era la mejor precisamente, pero iba mejorando, y bueno, Sakura, es verdad que ablabamos un poco, pero no la veia yo invitandome a ese tipo de cosas.  
-Hola Kasumi, como ya sabras mañana es Halloween, y queremos que vengas con nosotras.  
-Pero es que yo...no puedo-le dije apartando la mirada.  
-Por qué no?-me dijo muy directa.  
-Pues por qué, tengo gripe, ggjg(imitacion de tos,ya lo siento no tengo presupuesto para efectos de sonido).  
-Yo te veo sana, asi que muebe el culo de la cama y bienes.  
-...pero-no puede decirle nada, ya se había ido. Aggg que dificil es todo.  
El día se paso rapido, la mayoría de la gente hablaba sobre de lo que se hiba a disfrazar. Sayori, se hiba a disfrazar de ángel( aunque le pega más el demonio), todos le dijeron que se disfrazara de algo que diera miedo, pero era increiblemente cabezota. Sakuya se disfrazaría de La Oscura, quien es esa?, simplemente una gerrera asesina, ella decía que se parecían, aunque no entendí eso, pero no pregunté, no me parecía una buena ocasión. Y Debb , se disfrazaría de un demonio con alas negras, más o menos como era papa, pero claro, eso nadie lo sabe. Había muchas chicas que se disfrazarían de mi, y sinceramente, eso me hizo mucha ilusión. Yo , pues obiamente de mi. Abia muchos tipos de monstruos, algunos creo que ni si quiera exsistian , pero asi son los humanos, cuando se aburren inventan algo, sino como crees que inventaron estos espabilaos la rueda, porque uno se aburrio de ir andando a todos los lados. Pero bueno, estos humanos son asi de simples.  
A la hora de volver a casa, Sayuri, nos comentó que iria una tal Matthew. Y que iria con su novio Kazemaru, creo que dijo que era un jugador de futbol, y tambien dijo que iria su hemanos Terumi Aufuro. Matthew iria disfrazada de demonio lobo , como Kazemaru, y que Terimi como ángel,..a y tambien un tal Hiroto, creo que decia que era como la union, si algo me sonaba, yo me acuerdo , que cuando estaba en el cielo, tenia dos mejores amigos, una era chica, se llamaba... bueno, como los humanos la llamariais seria algo como Julye, y el chico, pues algo asi como Edgar,heramos los tres mejores amigos, asta que Julye y Edgar , se enamoró, y como el amor estab prohibido en el cielo, lo se no tiene sentido, pero es lo que toca, decidieron, "unirse", en otras palabras, compartir la misma sangra para estar por toda la eternidad juntos. No se que sera de ellos, se querían mucho.  
Como siempre, nos separamos a medio camino, entonce aprebeche a preguntarle a Sakura sobre lo que había dicho antes. Me conto que cuando era pequeña, ella mató a sus padres, no me dijo nada más, unque yo sabía que había algo, pero no quiese ser cotilla, porque sabeis, los humanos tambien tienen sentimientos, aunque no lo parece verdad. Cuando llege a mi casa, me despedí de ella. Pero me volbió a agarrar del brazo, esta vez no me solto, y me miro como una loca.  
-Sabes , hay mucha gente que dice que estoy loca, pero yo se que no lo estoy, y tambien se quien eres, que estas mintiendo.  
-Que...  
-Te he visto sabes, e visto esas alas negras, te e visto cantar y volar, ese pelo negro, y la cicatriz del angel caido. No estoy loca, te he descubierto. Te mataré, como mate a mis padres, matare a todo el mundo que crea que estoy loca, jajajajajaj-de a saber donde saco un cuchillo y me lo clavo en el corazón , sacandomelo de golpe. He de admitir que eso me dolio un poco. Le agarre de las manos.  
-Mi ropa se esta manchando de sangre, sabes. Era mi camiseta favorita, y tendre que tirarla por tu culpa.-lebante la cabeza para verla más de cerca, yo ya me habia "transformado", la cicatriz de me habia habierto, estaba sangrando de la cara y de el pecho, se me mancharon los dientes de sangre que caía por mi cara.  
-Sabes , yo se que no estas loca, lo se te doy miedo, soy real, y porcierto , yo no soy el ángel caído. Si lo fuera , estaría loca , atada por las cadenas del infierno, como mi padre. Sabes porque soy asi eh?-le pregunté, ella tenía la cara totalmente blanca, tenía mucho miedo, se le notaba en los ojos, y estaba templando. Asi que soltó el cuchillo.  
-OO pero no lo tires, ahi esta mi corazón.-me agache a cogerlo.-Mira todabia esta latiendo, no te gusta , no quieres probarlo?- ella se nego con la cabeza.  
-MM ya veo...-lo tire al suelo.-entonces me debes un corazón, sabes, una persona no puede ir por ahi sin corazón, queda muy mal,o espera que no soy una persona, y puedo ir sin corazón. JAJAJAJA. Pero me debes lo que me as quitado, yo soy muy egoista, lo admito. A si que me deves otro corazón.-ella me miro con cara de terror. Meti mis uñas en su pecho, ropiendo todo lo que estubiera delante. Y se lo arranqué.  
-O es verdad, todabía no te e contado lo que paso. Veras-le explique mierntras seguia con llos ojos abiertos, tenia que ser rapida, si quería que me escuchara. Mi padre seguramente fue el dueño de que hicieras eso, y que muchas personas mataran a la gente. El estaba sediento de venganza.-ella empezó a llorar.-No pero no llores, porque lo hizo por amor, y eso esta bien verdad?.  
Ella se callo al suelo, me tragé su corazón, y mi piel se rejeneró poco a poco. Como no podía dejarla ahí, la llebe a mi casa, para darme un festín. Después de cenar, me metí a la ducha, y desgraciadamente las manchas de sangre no se fueron, asi que la tuve que tirar de verdad, enserio me gustaba mucho.

Ya era Halloween, y por la noche, estaba nerviosa, aunque todabía no me había transformano, eso era buena señ disfrazé de mi misma( que ironia verdad), por seguridad, no valla a pasar que cambie de repente. Cuando llege, estaba todos ya esperandome.  
-Hola Kasumi, donde esta Sakura?-me pregunto Sayuri.  
-Me a dicho que se a puesto mala, y que no puede venir-les dije, como comprendereis no puedo decirle la verdad.  
-Que raro, no me a llamado...-  
-Ya...bueno me dijo que os lo dijera.-  
-Bueno que se le va ha hacer-dijo Debb-mira estos son Matthew, Terumi, Kazemaru, y Hiroto.- Si no recuerdo mal, Terumi era el hermano de Sayuri, se parecian bastante, los dos tenian el pelo dol mismo color, y los dos lo tienen largo. Aunque, sinceramente, Tenimi parece tener una mejor actitud.  
-Encantado de conocerte por fin, Sayuri me ha hablado mucho de ti-eso me sorprendió, mire a Sayuri, y estaba totalmente roja.  
-Lo mismo-le dije.  
-Yo soy Matthew, pero todo el mundo me llama Death wolf, o simplemente wolf-  
-No lo hacen-dijo Debb cortante.  
-Claro que si-dijo Wolf  
-No.  
-Si  
-A callar-valla acabo de tener un deyabu( no se si se escribe asi..., no creo), eran como Sayuri y yo, no me lo esperaba.  
-El es Kazemaru-me explico Wolf  
-O en otras palabras , su novio-cuando oyeron eso los dos se enrojecieron.  
-N-no lo es-dijo Wolf  
-Segura?, no dijiste eso cuando...-  
-AGHHH callate!-le dijo tapando la boca. Todos nos empezamos a reir. La verdad, esta pareja me caia bien, sera una pena matarlos.  
-Y este peli-rojos de aqui es Hiroto-dijeron Kazemaru y Terumi juntos.  
-Encantado-dijo sonriente  
-Lo mismo digo.  
-As oido hablar de los ángeles los angeles unidos?-me pregunto  
-Si Sayuri ya me lo había explicado-  
-Pues ella y yo hacemos esa pareja-Sayuri se sorprendió.  
-Pareja?!  
-Clarop-  
-...

Estubimos andando un buen rato, asta que llegamos a un parque tematico, que estaba basado en halloween, había de todo, desde casas encantadas, asta historias de miedo, y e de admitir que me lo pase muy bien. Cuando los chicos se fueron a comprar algo de comida, yo empece a sufrir el cambio, pero no podia hacerlo delante de todos.  
-YO...  
-E te pasa algo?-me preguntó Wolf.  
-Baño, tengo que ir al b-baño.  
-A vale pues te esperamos.  
Una vez llege, me quite toda la ropa, mi apariencia cambió, gracias a dios, mis cicatrices , ya habían buelto a la normalidad. Bamos que no estaba sangrando. Tambien me salieron las alas, pero las doble para que parecieran de mentira. Me mire al espejo, mi yo orijinal era mucho más realista que mi yo de disfraz. Sentia ese " impulso", pero todabía lo podía controlar. Cuando salí del baño, los chico lla habían vuelto.  
-Valla Kasumi, tu disfraz es muy realista-me dijo Kazemaru  
-Jajaja gracias.  
Mos fuimos a un lugar mas apartado, por desgracia Terumi, empezo a salbar del brazo, se lo cogí , y se so arranque de cuajo con la boca, el solo gritó de dolor. Mis ojos se llenaron de sangre, mis alas se extendieron, y una risa terrorifica salió de mi.  
-Q-fue lo unico que puedieron decir antes de salir corriendo, pero claro , no podia dejar escapar a mi cena. Empece a cantar , haciendo que todos vinieran sin quererlo.

un dia vino a mi  
y su alma se apago  
cuando yo me hacercaba  
su miedo se desicio.  
cuando nadie mas le amaba  
yo fui su salbacion  
no hay nada que no pueda  
salbar la perdicion

nada mas que el aparecía en mi  
si poder presumir de mi, desapareció  
con otra se fue , y a mi me dejo aqui  
cuando ella le dejo  
a mi acudió  
y le acepte, y una cose le susure  
nunca te elvidaras de mi.

Todos y cada uno de ellos empezaron a llorar, fue algo que no me esperaba, la verdad. No me perecía bien elegir a uno, asi que empecé a coger de alguien una cosa diferente. Me hacerque a Sayuri.  
-Sabes, tu y yo nunca nos hemos llebado muy bien, verdad.-Ella me miro con terror.  
-Pero no te preocupes, no voy a comerte solo por eso, quiero que le agas compañia a tu amada amiga Sakura-ella me miro , luego empezo a llorar más-no llores ahora esta en un lugar mejor. Ella me arranco el corazon, y entonces me dibia uno, asi que se lo cogi prestado, es simple no?-empece a reirme mucho. Asta que se ovurrio una idea.-Ya se, voy a ataros, manteneros asi es muy costoso.

Meti mi mano en la tripa de Sayuri, ella lo unico que hacía era gritar y gritar, me estaba cansando , asi que con la otra, le arranqué las cuerdad vocales. Una vez eliminada cuanquier interrupción, abri bien la tripa de Sayuri, cogui los dos indestinos, y hize un nudo para juntarlos, a la pobre Sayuri de le salia toda la sangre por la tripa, asi que le debolbí su piel y se la coloque en su sitio, haciendo que ella misma se sugetara su estomago. Asi ice con todos, los estomagos eran miy largos, y puede dar varias bueltas.  
El más alto del grupo era Hiroto, asi que le aaranque una pierna.  
-Sabes dicen que lo mejor del cuerpo es el muslo, pero el tullo no tiene casi carne- dije comiendo un trozo.- Ten sugeta-le meti su propia pierna en la cosa, pero el al momento la escupio  
-Me la pensaba comer sabes. Ahora me deves otra pierna-se arranque la otra de cuajo, haciendo wue pegara el grito más fuerte de todo el grupo. Me la comí muy rapiddo( ya que ers delgada)  
Y asu hice con todas las partes de los cuerpos de los demas, asta que solo quedaron sus troncos.  
-Bueno ahora mi parte faborita-empeze a cantar muy alto, y por las orejas de mis queridisimos amigos, salia sangra. Asta que Debb me pidio que le matara.  
-Matame ya por favor, no aguanto más.  
-...Jo pues yo pensaba que ivas a durar mas.  
-Por favor..-me suplico  
-Bueno si insites-le arranque la cabeza de cuajo, la abri por el medio, y me comi su cerebro(debeis pensar que da asco, pero esta bastande bueno.)  
-A los chicos les saque el corazón, y luego los demas organos. Ata que solo quedaron Sayuri y Wolf.  
-sabes Wolf tienes un nombre molon, asi que te comoere la primeta.-esta se lleno de terror.  
-Nooo es broma, es comereis entre bosotras-dicho y hecho. Cojí un trozo de la espalda de Sayuri y sa la di en Wolf, y ice lo mismo con Sayuri, obiamente, ellas no queian, asi que tube que olblicarlas a que lo hicieran con mi voz.

Y este fue el fin de mi esperiencia en el colegio. No a estado nada mal verdad?, a mi me a gustado, sobre todo el sabor. Podreis estar pensando, ba esto es solo un cuaneto de hadas pero ...enserio lo crees?. Sabes, soy esa chica, si esa la que estas pensando, se que no hablas mucho con migo , pero yo te conozco, HOy nos encontraremos, y no podras evitar tu destino, lo se es duro. Pero es lo que toca. JAJAJAJAJAJ.

FELIZ HALLOWEEN

* * *

olaa feliz halloween, siento suvirlo ahora, pero no e podido antes, este fin tiene muchas faltas de ortografía, pero creo que se puede leer bien, bueno, espero que os alla gustado !


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, se que el capitulo está mal, y que no se entiende, lo siento mucho, es que es el primero que hago... bueno lo areglare y lo volveré a subir.

Espero que me perdoneis TT-TT

:(


	4. Chapter 4

Se que os había dicho que lo volvería a escribir, pero no se me ocurre nada, lo siento muchísimo, y si no lo entendéis, pues, lo siento. Ya me saldrá mejor el próximo año, porque , la verdad, era mi primera historia en un capitulo, y ademas gore, bueno yo es deseo que aprobéis todoooo, y que paséis un feliz año, eso i, en navidad escribiré uno, y no me saldrá mal, porque gane un premio con ese, bueno, yo lo escribiré, y si eso lo leéis, no necesitaré ninguno oc. Porque solo trata de dos chicos, y una chica, más que se mete, y bueno...no lo cuento. Espero de corazón que me perdonéis por esto, y también que leáis mi historia de navidad, el titulo no es muy difícil, sera "Cuento de Navidad", por que?, pues porque si, y punto, no me lió mucho en eso. Y se que suelo usar a Suzuno en mis historias, pero la personalidad del chico no encaja con el, el chico es como...agradable, amable, aventurero, romántico...ya sabéis, así que si se os ocurre alguien que pegue, pues me decís, si os apetece, por cierto, no tiene que ser de inazuma eleven, puede ser de otro anime, o si no, usare al protagonista de mi historia.

Vosotros ya sabéis que Kasumi es un poco fría, pero en esta historia la are mas gentil. Bueno espero que la leáis.

ADIOSSSS!

Por cierto, si queréis dejar nombres de chicos, lo hacéis en este finc, dejando un comentario.

Gracias.


End file.
